


Martial Argument

by Tenth_avenuefreezeout



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, Sith Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenth_avenuefreezeout/pseuds/Tenth_avenuefreezeout
Summary: Inspired by stranestelle's great sith Padme fanfic the wise thinghttps://archiveofourown.org/works/18619123/chapters/63031762their relationship in the Epilogue is too sad and toxic for meI have to try make it more loving .Please Forgive me for my english .
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Martial Argument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stranestelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranestelle/gifts).



Anakin woke up in the king sized bed.lying beside him is a majestic woman,She is wearing her beatiful nightgown still sleeping safe and sound ,somehow even look like a innocent little girl .Yet the galaxy is hers .No one dare to oppose her------the Empress of the whole galaxy.  
seeing her beautiful face, he slip into his memory. the day they first met. the day they married despite being a jedi and a sith.and the day he finally pledge himself to her and .yesterday ,she watch him fighting his old Master and apprentice.ashoka was yelling at him . 'can't you see she didn't love you, you're just her slave.wake up ' his fomer apprentice says those words try to bring him back to jedi .but the Empress and himself both knows It's too late .He is completely hers .  
He slip out of the bed ,carefully not to wake her up. standing besides the window.staring at the world outside.'It's all hers' he thinks. recalling the 3 years he surrounded himself to her sometimes he really feel like her own prisoner her pet rather than her lover.. ' the Ashoka's words crepping upon him again.'you are just her slave,wake up'.looking back at the sleeping empress,he want to find out the answer.  
Few hours later Padme finally starts waking up. she naturally reach out her hand to pet Anakin's head.but her Ani isn't there.where is he?her eyes searches and finally find him near by the window.oh force,how long his been there staring outside?and his force presents feels werid. feels familiar, yet strange.'Ani.What's wrong?Who hurt my little pet?'she teased.  
He turned around to face her.his face have no reaction of her teasing.somehow,she can't read his thought anymore.The force warned her.be caution! Looking down She finally notice he got two lightsabers in his hand.one is hers and another is his .Did he try to ........A sundden thought run though her mind. No .If he really want to ,he'd done that already when she still sleeps .Clear up her mind .she returns to her empress state of mind.Commands 'You have lightsabers ? Drop them!'  
But instead Anakin just toss her lightsaber to herside .she quickly gets up and catch it with easy.and at the same time they both ignite their own lightsaber.finally, she understands .Anakin is challenging her to a fight..she is kind of angry now.How dare him challenge her while no one in the galaxy dare to.but it's also kind of exciting. Looks like she will have to conquer him again. 'Good '.She let out a wicked laugh and Her eyes turned yellow.  
Still in her classic fashion.She moves up swaying her blades with ruthless aggresion and lighting speed .makes Anakin busy on defence.But Skywalker is blocking her stikes with tremendous power.makes her difficult to keep on attacking.Force! she almost forget how powerful he really is.in few exchanges.He successfully turns his defence to offence .She feels pressure now.the Empress try to become more focus ed .drawing more darkside .She stares straight into his blue eyes .try to overwhelm him with her deterrence.wait.how is his eyes still blue?distracted.she slows down just a little bit.Anakin finds the opening .filck her saber away and force pushes her .Without her realization .Padme crashes to their bed and her lightsaber is gone .  
OK.now the Empress is really mad now.she's had enough with this.the chain on the pet's neck is loose.and she will put it back on.  
Like it's really a life and death situation.Padme's minds racing quickly.founding the strategy against him.oh !his mechanics arm.she quickly use a little force reversed the magnet mechanics . makes him drop the lightsaber.Then she goes straight for the kill ,the force lighting goes straight to her adversary's torso.Anakin just in time to pick up to the saber But a second slow to block the lightning .The lighting renders him helpless .All he can do is struggling in vain.  
Now.They both know fight is over and The empress stop the lighting and waiting for his submission.Calm down from her emotions .Padme sits beside their bed 'Well .Pet,That's one way to get me ready fo the day But don't you dare do this again .'Anakin didn't responed .He just keep lying on the ground.no reaction at all.  
Did her lightning hurt him too much?No way she is confident about her ability to control it .then What's wrong with her Ani today ?Padme wants the explanation .'get off the floor Ani, don't be lazy .'She shouts.finally he starts stand up.but his movement is slow.his eyes is kind of hurt.he looks so lost and vunerable.  
wastes no time Padme moves up and holds him in her arms.'what's wrong ? Darling?'  
'Forgive me my queen .I should not chall....'  
'Ani .Just please tell me what's wrong ? It hurts me to see you this way .'  
'Yesterday'he says,eyes aviods her gaze 'My former apprentice says I am your slave .I just , I just can't seem to get over it. It sounds kind of true. please tell me I'm more than that .Please .'His voice is cracking now .  
The Empress finally realize sometimes she really pushes him too far. demands him too much.makeshim feel worthless.hurts him without knowing .Look now he doesn't even dare look her in the eyes anymore .Oh.her poor Ani .  
Feeling apologetic Padme hugs Anakin closer, hands moves up petting his fluffy head Whispers 'Ani .You are my husband .the father of my children .the love of my life .I love you ,I will always love you .'  
'Thank you .My Queen 'He whisper back to her ear with tears wandering in his eyes. ' Please.Dear husband.Just call your wife by her name.'  
' I love you ,Padme .'His tears finally falling down .


End file.
